particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Liberaldemokratische Partei
General Information The LDP is a political party in the Bundesrepublik Dundorf established in 3190. Its political position can be described as centre-right. The LDP is divided into three factions with slightly different ideologies: *1.) Liberal Faction The Liberal Faction includes approximately 65% of all party representatives, including former Party President Jean-Pierre Du Pont and Vice Party President Marit van Waterkant. It promotes Free Market policies, self-responsibility, pro-business policies and individual freedom. *2.) Conservative Faction The Conservative Faction, led by Roderich von Hundertmark, LDP's former shadow minister for internal affairs, promotes Free Market policies as well, but supports a more restrictive course on civil rights and security and immigration issues. Around 25% of LDP members count among the Conservative Faction. *3.) Libertarian Faction The Libertarian Faction is the smallest faction within the LDP, albeit it holds key positions like the former Head of State of Dundorf, Georg von Gallenstein, who was elected for HoS two times in 3196. Currently around 10% of LDP members self-identify as Libertarians. History Since its foundation, the party only participated in a couple of elections. In May 3192, the oarty won 25.17% of the popular vote and 116 out of 500 seats in the Bundestag. The party managed to score an overwhelming victory in the Bundesland of Julstoch, winning 55.28% of the popular vote, defeating both the Radikal Kaiserliche Partei and the nationwide ruling party Die Mitte. In May 3196, the LDP managed to become the strongest party in Dundorf for the first time in its history. The party won 32.81% of the popular vote and 162 out of 500 seats. In August 3196, when early elections were held to fill the vacant seats after the former ruling party Die Mitte dissolved itself, the LDP scored an overwhelming victory, winning 46.68% of the popular vote and 230 out of 500 seats. Party President Du Pont is currently trying to form an all-party-coalition led by the LDP. In May 3196, the party also managed the take over the position of Head of State: LDP-Candidate Georg von Gallenstein won the elections for HoS with 51.43% in the second round. He was re-elected in August 3196. After the elections, Party President Du Pont managed to form an All-Party-Coaliton with two left-wing parties led by him as Head of Government. In Novemver 3198, the LDP managed to defend its relative majority and even slightly improved its electoral result. Party President du Pont said that this was an impressive proof for the voter's approval of the LDP-led government's work. In November 3200, the LDP scored the best result of its history, winning more than 50% of both seats and votes. However, after the victory, Party President Du Pont announced his resignation from politics, leaving the LDP to Michelle Ehrenfeld. Notable persons within the LDP *Party Founder and former Head of Government Jean-Pierre Du Pont *Honorary Party President Innozenz Graf von Hohenstein *Party President Michelle Ehrenfeld *Former Head of State Georg von Gallenstein *Vice Party President and former Minister for Industry Marit van Waterkant *Former Party Secretary Tassilo Sauerhering *2nd Vice Party President Hans Holzbauer Party Organizations *Young Liberal Democrats (YLD), 12,500 members *Liberal Democratic Seniors (LDS), 29000 members *Liberal Democratic Employers Union (LDEU), 10000 members *Liberal Democratic Workers Movement (LDWM), 6500 members *Liberal Democratic Womens Council (LDWC), 27000 members *Liberal Democratic Intellectuals (LDI), 3000 members *Liberal Democratic Farmers (LDF), 4500 members *Christian LibDems (CLD), 35000 members *Liberal Democratic Officers (LDO), 2000 members *Liberal Democratic Middle Class Union (LMCU), 40000 members Category:Dundorf Category:Liberalism Category:Conservative Category:Dundorf parties